


Bewitched

by LounaLouise



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fairies, Season 3 Canon Compliant, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, sky pov, valtor's mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: Sky is under Valtor's mark during his kingdom's 1000th anniversary, and there are witches lurking. One, in particular, is setting his blood on fire.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 26





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> I added my own twist on some concepts, hope you like them <3

I can see her tears drop. The witch is looking at me with great pain, through the magical barrier.

That is unexpected. A murderer is what she is, she’s not supposed to cry. And I shouldn’t freeze at her display of weakness. I should strike her down. Now is the moment, her friends are gone and left her behind – like witches do.

I have an opening.

So why am I not using it? Why do I stare at her with that _much_ hatred in my muscles, but my body won’t move?

In the end she walks away, and disappears in the well-kept garden of my home-castle.

I hear myself shout after her. I swing my sword against the magic but it strikes me back twice as hard.

I’ll get her.

I’ll have her beg for mercy.

I’ll make her feel violated, just like she violated my privacy tonight by crashing the thousandth anniversary of my kingdom along with the announcement of my fiancée’s identity. How dare she.

When I walk back to the party, I hear whispers that I’m out for blood.

I am.

I’m craving that woman’s blood, and I’ll have my beloved Diaspro bathe in it. Together we will make this place safe again, from all kinds of dark magic out there.

“You did good my darling,” I hear Diaspro say. “Let’s go back now. You’ve done enough.”

I disagree. I can’t settle down until that red-headed witch is dried out.

“Soldiers!” I shout. Diaspro jumps, but I kiss her tenderly. I’m doing this for our love. I don't ever want to make her feel uncomfortable, but right now is the time for action. “Get my dragon ready!" I shout. "I’m going after them!”

“Sky!” my parents call. “Be safe!”

I walk over to them, take them into my arms and promise them I will: no witch will hurt me more than I hurt them. They’ll burn alive.

“Prince Sky.”

My dragon is here. A beast, strong and waiting. Soon I’m flying over the woods surrounding the castle, tracking down the magical signature of the party-crashers. They’re quick to be found. The red-headed witch has joined with her comrades, but there’s one more person that I recognize. This messy brown hair only belong to Brandon. Brandon, my bodyguard. Brandon, my oldest friend, who is helping them get aboard an official ship.

That traitor.

The dragon roars, and on my command, the hottest fire pours out from his throat. The witches and Brandon are done for. I guess I won’t have their blood, but I’ll definitely settle for burnt to death bodies.

I growl alongside the animal, and laugh too. I’m not sure why I’m so hysterical that my eyes water. The situation isn’t funny. I’m punishing intruders and a lost cause. Why am I...

When the fire dies out, the witches and my ex-friend are still on their feet. The red-headed witch has put herself in front of them, her hands held up towards me. She’s absorbing the last bits of heat. Even from up here I can feel her power pulsing against my skin, as hers glows brighter by the second.

“Brandon! Do something!” one of the witches cries. “Bloom is going to…”

Too late. No being should be able to absorb a dragon’s flare. Bloom the Witch hurls into the night. Her eyes are pure fire that flows out of her body like sweat and steam. She’s a ticking-bomb I realize. And if she explodes here, the whole planet will explode with her.

Shit.

“Drop!” I scream. The dragon flies over the witch, and I grab her. Then we’re going up. Up. Up again. So high my brain would have frozen over had it not been for the dragon’s and the witch’s warmth.

The light in her fades gradually, the cracks on her skin heal and the weird sweat is brushed away by the wind. She’s not dying anymore. Did the cold of the altitude cool her down and helped her absorb such a formidable energy? Or is she a witch of fire? I’ve never heard of this power in witchcraft, it’s more of a light magic kind of thing. Fairy magic precisely. Then...

“Sky?”

There are her tears again. She looks at my shoulder for some reason, and her cries intensify. Here I am, ten thousand meters off the ground, holding a crying witch in my arms.

The witch suddenly starts glowing again. When I realize she’s casting a curse on me I have a instinct of pushing her away. She’s incanting though, and holding my left shoulder within her hands so firmly I stay immobile. 

But the rage vanishes.

She looks back at me with wary eyes. They’re blue I remember to notice. An unusual blue-eyed red-head magical creature.

“Bloom...?”

Her face splits in a gorgeous smile, and it all comes back to me. The day we met at school, our first date and how nervous I was around her the whole time, our first dance, our first adventures, my invitation to tonight’s event to formally introduce… her.

Her.

“What in the world…”

“Welcome back. You got yourself under quite some spell, I see,” she tries to lighten the heavy ambiance.

“I... are you okay?” I plunge my fingers in her thick hair, look at her from head to toes to make sure I haven’t hurt her.

“I’m fine Sky. Though you did give us quite a scare.”

“I’m...”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. You can’t fight against this curse, you know it, we’ve seen it happen before.”

“Still I... I wanted to do such terrible things to you I... remember as clear as day. I can almost feel like it again if I wanted to. It’s still here somewhere.”

“Hey,” she kisses my forehead. “For now, you’re doing okay, and I’m doing... okay, and everyone is safe. What do you say we get back down?”

I remember the uncomfortable height, and how she suffers from severe vertigo.

“Yes, sorry. Close your eyes and hold on tight. We’ll be there in a minute.”

I feel her hiding her face towards my heart, and her arms squeezing me like she had to push away her fear. Which she has been doing.

I can’t control my pulse, my heart is beating in my throat, and I know she feels it too. How could I be so stupid as to drink anything given by Diaspro, it’s not the first time she’s tried to get rid of Bloom to get me whole to herself. I’m not a toy for gods’ sakes. I’m a Prince, and bewitching a Prince comes with consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the readaptation xx  
> Remember to hydrate


End file.
